Xavier Zelmann
Dr. Xavier Zelmann, mostly known by his nickname Doctor X, is the first Parasite in The Cat Lady. He is a doctor and psychiatrist at the hospital that Susan Ashworth stays at for a period of time. __TOC__ Depiction in the game Doctor X appears to be a calm and well-educated man at first. He believes that all art should be appreciated no matter how it is created. It is also worth noting his resemblance to British Doctor and Serial killer Harold Shipman. Liz tells Susan that he visits the ward often, usually late in the afternoon or in the evening. Liz personally likes him and finds him to be friendly and supportive. When Susan asks about the rumors about him, Liz reveals that he flirts with a lot of people in the hospital- "he doesn't care as long as they're wearing a skirt." One girl, Linda, had an affair with him and got pregnant, but she was bribed to keep quiet and sent away from the hospital. Liz warns Susan that Doctor X smells funny. Lastly, she reveals that Doctor X has a way of getting people to "open up and tell him everything", and managed to get "really private stuff" out of her. Susan meets Doctor X in his office. He asks her a series of questions about her childhood, her parents, her life, and why she tried to commit suicide. Lastly, she tells the doctor about last night, when she witnessed Liz commit suicide in order to escape the hospital. Doctor X claims that Liz is all right, and invites Susan to come visit her with him. Susan tries to leave the office, but the door is locked. Doctor X advances towards her and says that he is sorry she had such a difficult life. He comments on her green eyes and "sleek cheekbones". He says that he "would have let her go if it wasn't for Liz", and suddenly stabs Susan repeatedly to death. Parasite The story arc continues when Susan wakes up inside a body bag in a bloody chamber in Doctor X's secret underground facility. She discovers that he kidnaps and kills women in order to use them to create his artwork. Using wires and various other contraptions, he holds the corpses' limbs and body in a certain way to resemble a famous painting, such as the Mona Lisa. He is in the process of torturing a young lady when Susan takes revenge on him. Death Susan creates two weapons and can use either one to kill him. This will award one of two different achievements. Susan can throw a spear to pierce Doctor X's neck and obtain the achievement Sharp Scratch, or use a mace to strike him and obtain the achievement A Lady With A Mace. You can avoid having to kill him by getting Liz's key from answering all her questions correctly. The key will be placed near her body. This option will not award any achievements. Quotes "I plan ahead, Susan. I had a feeling in my gut and my gut's never wrong..." "I like your green eyes and your sleek cheek bones." "There's no coming back from it." Trivia * Doctor X is voiced by Klemens Koehring. ** Klemens Koehring also voices Eric Ashworth, Susan's ex-husband. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cedar Lake Hospital staff Category:Parasites